vixxfandomcom-20200224-history
Hyde (Single)
"Hyde" is a song by VIXX. It's the 2nd and the title track in the album "Hyde". Lyrics |Lyrics= |-|Korean= (내 안엔 미친 사람이 있어) Girl 어제의 난 내가 아냐 (이 속엔 미친 사람이 있어) 떠나지 마라 (나를 떠나라) 너를 사랑해 (아니 네가 싫어) 지킬 and 하이드 다 나야 나 도망치지마 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control 나 그 험한 말을 했을리가 널 다치게 한 게 나일리가 Girl 니 눈앞에 날 믿어줘 (내 안엔 미친 사람이 있어) 너만 아는 날 (전부 거짓말) 네가 알잖아 (아니 너는 몰라) 지킬 and 하이드 다 나야 나 도망치지마 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가를 들키고 말았어 너만 나를 아는데 네가 마지막인데 네가 떠나버린 내 모습 두려워 나 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 나 나쁜 사람 아닌데 너를 사랑하는데 겁을 먹어버린 그 눈빛 이러지마 내 속에 나 아닌 또 다른 누군가 이? 날 해치려 하고 있어 Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control |-|Romanization= New generation is back Yeah we killin’ this track right now We started from the bottom But we just do it now, ah? Just follow na seolma geureon mareul haesseul liga neoreul ddeonandago haesseul liga Girl jigeumui nareul mideojwo (nae anen michin sarami isseo) Oh eoddeohge seolmyeonghaeya halji da byeonmyeongira saenggakhagetji Girl eojeui nan naega anya (i sogen michin sarami isseo) ddeonaji mara (nareul ddeonara) neoreul saranghae (ani nega sirheo) jikil and haideu da naya na domangchijima nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima nae soge na anin ddo dareun nugunga nae soge na anin ddo dareun na Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control na geu heomhan mareul haesseul liga neol dachige han ge nail liga Girl ni nunape nal mideojwo (nae anen michin sarami isseo) neoman aneun nal (jeonbu geojitmal) nega aljanha (ani neoneun molla) jikil and haideu da naya na domangchijima nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima nae soge na anin ddo dareun nugunga nae soge na anin ddo dareun na eojet bame nega bwatdeon akmaneun naega aniya ani sasil nado jal gieogi an na michil geot gata mageuryeo haebwado naddwineun nae moseub byeongjeogin suwireul chowolhaesseo nan neoraneun chiryoga piryohae deureowa nae momsoge nae soge na anin ddo dareun nugungareul deulkigo marasseo neoman nareul aneunde nega majimaginde nega ddeonabeorin nae moseub duryeowo na nae soge na anin ddo dareun na nappeun saram aninde neoreul saranghaneunde geobeul meogeobeorin geu nunbit ireojima nae soge na anin ddo dareun nugunga ijen nal haechiryeo hago isseo Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control |-|English= New generation is back. Yeah, we killin’ this track right now We started from the bottom But we just do it now, ah? Just follow There’s no way I said those words There’s no way I said I would leave you Girl, please believe the me of right now (There is a crazy person inside of me) Oh how do I explain this? You’ll probably think it’s all an excuse Girl, I’m the not same me as yesterday (There is a crazy person inside) Don’t leave (leave me) I love you (no I hate you) I am both Jekyll and Hyde, don’t run away from me I’m not a bad person, I love you Don’t give me those scared eyes There is a different person that’s not me inside of me There’s a different me that’s not me inside of me Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control There’s no way I said those harsh words There’s no way I hurt you Girl please believe me, who’s in front of your eyes (There is a crazy person inside of me) I only know you alone (that’s all a lie) You know me (no, you don’t know) I am both Jekyll and Hyde, don’t run away from me I’m not a bad person, I love you Don’t give me those scared eyes There is a different person that’s not me inside of me There’s a different me that’s not me inside of me The devil you saw last night was not me Actually, I don’t really remember myself, I think I’m crazy I try to block myself but as I saw myself jumping around, I knew I was sick I need a remedy called you, come inside of my body A different person that’s not me has been caught inside of me Only you know me, you are my last I’m scared of myself if you leave me There’s a different me that’s not me inside of me I’m not a bad person, I love you Don’t give me those scared eyes There is a different person that’s not me inside of me He’s trying to hurt me Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control Just can’t control }} Category:Songs Category:Hyde